In many differential pressure measuring devices wherein a diaphragm is moved in response to a difference in pressure, various means are provided to prevent damage to the diaphragm when the differential pressure becomes excessive. In most cases, the movement of the diaphragm against the stop, or other types of restraining means, is only sufficient for certain limited over pressure conditions. Some of the differential pressure measuring devices provide for supports that completely restrain the diaphragm and result in no damage during over pressure conditions. One of which is shown in the Philip H. Sandford U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,104 issued Dec. 23, 1969; however, the Sandford type of differential pressure measuring device is expensive to make and therefore expensive to a limited marketability.